


Ghost Of You

by multifandom101



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom101/pseuds/multifandom101
Summary: Sebastian dies which leads to Lizzie remember all the memories she shared with him. She doesn't know how to deal with all those memories, everything seems to trigger them. She remembers the good ones, the bad ones and all those in between.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my new sizzie au story. I'm super excited for this new story, it's a really sad one but filled with some really good moments. I hope you guys like it.

_ Ever since that day we met you completely changed my life. You made me see things differently, made me question who I am. Everyone around me told you weren’t good for me, that in the end, you would just destroy me. But guess what, they were all wrong. It was the complete opposite, you made me whole. We had some amazing times together. You made me laugh when I was feeling down. You cared for me when I was hurt. You were always there for me when I needed you the most. We fought but and always made up, there was nothing that would keep me angry with you. I remember all those times like it was yesterday. But then it happened, the things that changed everything, that changed our entire future together. We had it all planned out but now it’s gone. You’re gone and there’s nothing I can do to change it. I should’ve done more to save you, I should’ve saved you but I couldn’t. Now all I have left are the memories of us. Everything seems to make me remember you. I walk down the halls with the ghost of you, I can still feel you by my side. I go to sleep and you’re all I see when I close my eyes. You’re all I dream, I see all the moments we shared. All the arguments and laughs we had. Some memories may be bad but they show all we went through and I wouldn’t change any of that for anything else. We were perfectly imperfect together. I still have your shirts with your scent on them, they remind me of you. The memories are too painful but I get to see you again, in the end, it’s all worth the pain. Although you are gone, you will always be a part of me.  _


	2. The Start To The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the first chapter of this story. I'm really excited for what's coming next. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lizzie entered the Salvatore school, she was furious. She had caught Sebastian feeding on an innocent woman in the woods. She had never minded him feeding on people, it made them stronger and helped them regain control. But feeding on innocent people, it just didn’t sit right with her. Sebastian followed behind her and she led them to her room, presumably for a lecture. He knew the school had rules about feeding on the locals, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to subject himself to drinking bunny blood. He needed to be at his strongest, especially with all the chaos going around the school. 

“God Sebastian, why don’t you listen? You can’t go around feeding on locals anymore. My dad will kick you out of the school if you feed on people,” Lizzie said as they entered her room. 

“Elizabeth, I will not subject myself to drinking out of blood bags. Vampires are supposed to feed on people, not animals,” He said facing her 

“I don’t care that you are drinking human blood, I care that my dad will find out and kick you out. Don’t you get it?” 

“He will not find out. I know you care that I am feeding on people, you cannot deny it,” he responded 

“Okay yes, I care. I care because I do not want you hurting innocent people, and if you don’t care about that then maybe we shouldn’t be together,” Lizzie said angrily. She didn’t want Sebastian to get caught by her dad. It just made her angry that he would still do it even though she had asked him so many times not to. 

“You’re right, maybe we shouldn’t,” He said leaving her room. Lizzie collapsed on her bed, she couldn’t believe that one small argument turned into something so much bigger. Suddenly her phone rang interrupting her thoughts. 

“What?” She answered 

“We need your help, we’re at the old mill, bring Sebastian,” Hope said on the phone

“I’m on my way,” Lizzie said leaving her room and went to grab Sebastian.

“Come on we need to go,” She said grabbing his hand and making their way to the old mill. When they arrived they saw Hope, Josie, Mg, and Landon. 

“What’s the problem?” Lizzie said as they got there. 

“Hunters,” Josie responded. 

“Hunters? There haven’t been hunters in Mystic Falls in years,” Lizzie said 

“Yeah well  _ someone  _ has been dropping bodies all over town, I’m guessing they noticed,” Hope said. Lizzie turned her head and glared at Sebastian. 

“Seriously, Sebastian you could’ve at least hid the bodies of your victims,” Lizzie said glaring at him. 

“These hunters are merely humans, they can die. And about the bodies, why would I hide them it’s better for people to know what’s really roaming in the dark,” Sebastian said sending Lizzie a smirk 

“God,” Lizzie said under her breath rolling her eyes at him and then turning to face the others.

“What are we going to do about them?” She asked them.

“Well, your dad is clearing out the school, keeping all the students safe. Now we have to get rid of them,” Hope said 

“Do we know how many there are?” Sebastian asked 

“About 3 ” Mg responded 

“See this is all your fault if you would’ve just stuck to animal blood then we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Lizzie said 

“Yes, Elizabeth I fed on humans, and I do not regret it. I don’t regret killing those innocent people just so I could satisfy my hunger,” Sebastian said glaring at her. 

“God, I hate you,” Lizzie said 

“Could you two put a pause on your lover’s quarrel, we have a pressing issue right now,” Hope said 

“What’s the plan?” Josie asked 

“Okay, so Mg and Josie you two go back to the school make sure none of them are there. Lizzie and Sebastian, you go with them to make sure everyone gets out safe. Landon and I will stay here, one of the hunters is out there. The other two went in the direction of the school,” Hope said, the group nodded at her in agreement and headed back to the school while Landon and her stayed back. When Josie, Mg, Lizzie, and Sebastian arrived back at the school, they saw kids being put in busses that were going to the Lockwood mansion. 

“So which one of you has been the one dropping bodies all over town?” A man said from behind them. 

“Who the hell are you?” Lizzie said

“We’re hunters, we’re here to kill whatever bloodsucker has been dropping bodies all over town. There haven’t been any vampire attacks in Mystic Falls in years and when we heard about the bodies we knew it was time to come back,” The man said.

“Well nobody around here has killed anyone so there’s nothing to do here,” Lizzie said

“We know what this school is. The Salvatore School for the supernatural,” The other man said. 

“Well, so you know our secret, doesn’t mean we had anything to do with the dead bodies,” Josie responded 

“That’s where you’re wrong, we know one of the vampires at this school killed all these people. So are you going to tell us which one of you did it or are we just going to have to kill everyone here?” The man said.

“For the last time, nobody killed those people,” Lizzie lied, she couldn’t let them know that Sebastian was the one who killed them, even though she was mad at him it didn’t mean she wanted him dead. 

“So you want to go down that route, better for us,” He said as they drew their guns out filled with wooden bullets. Both men started firing at them, but Lizzie was able to siphon magic from Sebastian” and hit the hunter with a spell that threw them back. 

“You know Elizabeth it would be much easier if I could just kill them,” Sebastian said giving her a knowing look. 

“We are not killing anyone, as much as you would love it. Nobody dies today,” Lizzie said

“Well then what do you propose we do?” He said 

“There’s a spell that should contain them, but Josie and I can’t do it ourselves,” Lizzie said 

“We’ll just have to wait until Hope gets here,” Josie said 

“That was good, but you won’t be able to do anything to us. We have a little barrier protecting us from magic, you just activated it. So whatever you do you won’t be able to get rid of us until you give us who we want,” The man said 

“Well if it’s the bloodsucker who killed those people then here I am. I killed them all, I fed on them until their lifeless body collapsed. And let me tell you they were delicious,” Sebastian said as he walked over to them. Lizzie felt her blood boil, why would he just tell them that he killed those people, did he not care if he got himself killed?

“Good to know. Before I kill you I’m going to kill all your friends, your going to watch all of them die unable to do anything,” the man 

“Who should we kill first?” the other man said 

“I say the blond, he cares about her I can see it. Nothing hurts more than seeing the love of your life die right in front of you,” he said as he walked over to Lizzie, she tried to attack him but was unable to fight him back. Josie and Mg tried to stop them but were injected with something that knocked them out. 

“Don’t hurt her, don’t you dare touch her,” Sebastian said angrily

“Are you going to kill us like you killed all those people,” he said 

“If you hurt her then yes I will rip your throat out,” Sebastian said, he knew if he attacked them then they will kill her.

“I’d like to see you try,” he said as they pulled out a knife and was about to stab Lizzie with it. 

“Don’t hurt her, hurt me, she had nothing to do with it. You said you would leave if you got whoever killed those people, here I am, so kill me instead of her,” Sebastian pleaded 

“Sebastian don’t,” Lizzie said she couldn’t bear the thought of him dying, he couldn’t die. 

“I’m sorry Elizabeth, for everything,” He said as one of the men went over to Sebastian and pulled out a wooden stake. The other man held on to Lizzie so she wouldn’t try anything. 

“No please don’t hurt him. Please just let him go!” Lizzie screamed at the man, trying to break free from the other man but he wouldn’t let her go. 

“I love you Elizabeth,” He whispered as the man stabbed him in the heart with the stake.

“No!” She yelled as the man holding her let her go as Sebastian’s body collapsed to the ground. 

“No, no, please, please you can’t be dead. Sebastian just please open your eyes,” Lizzie said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hope and Landon arrived to where Lizzie was, and they saw what had happened. 

“He’s dead, please tell me there’s something we can do. Please tell me we can bring him back, there has to be a way,” Lizzie said to Hope as she cried even harder. 

“I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do,” Hope said sadness all over her face. 

“No, please we have to bring him back. The last thing I said to him was that I hated him. I need to tell him that I don’t and that I love him. Sebastian, please come back to me,” She said as she cried even harder. Sebastian was gone.


	3. What Happens After?

Lizzie sat on the floor, holding Sebastian dead body. She felt numb, she couldn’t feel anything, Sebastian was gone. She wanted him back, needed him to be alive. 

“Please, Sebastian just open your eyes,” she begged as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her whole world was shattering, everything fell apart in the split of a second. 

“He’s gone, and I couldn’t save him,” Lizzie cried even harder, she didn’t want to accept the fact that the love of her life was gone and that she couldn’t save him. Her friends all stood in silence, seeing as she broke down on the ground. They hear the pain in her voice, the hurt on her face. 

“Lizzie we need to go back inside,” Josie spoke up breaking the silence. 

“No, I’m not leaving him. I can bring him back,” she said not wanting to accept that he was gone. 

“You can’t, there’s no way to bring him back,” Josie said 

“There has to be, I can’t lose him, I won’t accept that,”

“Please help me save him,” she looked at Hope with pleading eyes. She needed someone to help her, help her save him. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t. There’s no way to bring him back,” Hope said. It broke her heart to watch her best friend cry over Sebastian’s death. She wished there was something she could do. 

Lizzie had lost him, and there was no way to bring him back. Lizzie felt as if her whole world had fallen apart, she loved him and lost him. The man that she loved was gone. She would never see him again, never be able to kiss him again, hear him laugh, hear his snarky comments she hated to admit she liked. Her whole world had shattered in the split of a second. She would do anything just o see him again, to tell him that she loved him with everything inside of her. Tell him she’s sorry for saying she hated him. She just wishes she could tell him she loved him one last time. Her friend pulled her away from Sebastian’s body, they needed to take her back inside. Hope and Josie took Lizzie back inside while Mg and Landon carried Sebastian’s body back. As soon as they made it back inside Lizzie went to her room, not wanting to talk to anyone just needing to be alone. She needed to grieve his death even if she didn’t want to. She was just in denial he was actually gone because accepting it was something she couldn’t handle. 

Josie and Hope had been trying to get Lizzie to come out of her room for days, but there was no success. She also hadn’t spoken to anyone as well, she had isolated herself from everyone. “She hasn’t come out of her room in days,” Josie said to Hope.

“She lost Sebastian. I don’t think she’s ever going to fully recover from that. They had a lot of issues to work on but she loved him. It’s the kind of love that doesn’t go away no matter how much it hurts,” Hope said a sad expression on her face, knowing how much Lizzie loved him. 

“I just wish there was something we could do,” Josie said, she wanted to help her sister move on, to take the pain away. 

“Maybe there is,” Hope said as she walked to her desk rummaging through it. She pulled out an envelope and a small black box. 

“What is that?” Josie asked confused. 

“I thought Lizzie shouldn’t have to worry about clearing out Sebastian’s room so I did. When I was, I found this box and a note. I don’t know what it says or what it is, but Lizzie needs to have this,” Hope said leaving the room and making her way to Lizzie’s. 

“Hey Lizzie, can I come in?” she asked seeing Lizzie sitting on her bed. Lizzie turned her head around to face her and just nodded. 

“I brought something for you,” Hope said as she walked into the room.

“What is it?” Lizzie asked softly 

“It’s from Sebastian, addressed to you,” Hope said handing the note and box over to Lizzie.

“Thank you,” Lizzie said giving Hope a small smile. Hope left the room leaving Lizzie alone to read the letter. Before she could open it Lizzie took a deep breath, she didn’t know what to expect, but she opened it. 

_ Dear Elizabeth,  _

_ Where shall I start, from the moment I met you everything changed. I was enamored by your beauty, the kindness you showed me without not knowing anything about me. I spent almost 500 years trapped in a box and seeing you changed everything. I thought I wasn’t worthy of love because I am damaged, but you were able to see past that. You saw good in me when all I saw was a man who hurt a lot of people. You were the light in a dark empty pit. You gave me a second chance when nobody would. You, Elizabeth, are the best part of me. You are the part of me I never want to lose. I wish to spend all eternity with you by my side. I want you to know that I’m looking forward to the future to spend forever with you. I love you Elizabeth and that will never change, my love for you is eternal. Happy Birthday, Elizabeth, I love you.  _

_ Eternally Yours, _

_ Sebastian _

Lizzie felt tears streaming down her cheeks. This was the last thing Sebastian had written to her. He was already planning their forever. For them to spend eternity together, he saw them being together for a long time. Lizzie put down the letter on her nightstand and opened the small black box. When she opened it she was a diamond ring with an engraving  _ Our Forever Begins Now. _ Her breath caught in her throat. He knew that no matter what happened they would be together, that in the end, they would be happy. Lizzie places the ring on her finger and smiled softly. Suddenly she heard someone outside her door as if they were pacing around. She figured it was Hope or Josie so she went over to open it but who she saw on the other side of the door was impossible. 

“Sebastian?” She asked in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am officially back. I've been on a bit of a break because of school but I'm on break right now so I'm hoping I'll be able to post a lot more. I hope ya'll like this chapter.


End file.
